Alice the role-holder
by Meadow Melody
Summary: What if Alice was a role-holder instead of a foreigner?
1. Alice the role-holder

it was the assembly in joker country and all was silent except the sound of discussing about the country until...** BAM!** a white cloud of smoke enveloped the entire room gray ringmarc grabbed knives at his side ready for a battle.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" questioned black joker obviously not amused by the smoke in his face.

"WOW! .. that.. was.. awesome!" said an unidentified voice through the smoke screen.

"who's there?" questioned Boris airay the Cheshire cat.

"guess!" said the voice

"How do we guess who you are if we don't know you?" asked white joker the more pleasant of the jokers.

"good point!" the voice replied

"of course it's a fucking good point!" scowled black unsheathing his whip

"so why don't you introduce and show yourself?" said white getting curious of who this mysterious of who this new person was.

"okay!" said the voice as floors squeaked under their feet but stopped to say something. "by the way i come from the dealer to deliver a message so can you please put your weapon's away?" everyone froze when they heard dealer ( dealer is the ruler of all the country's of wonderland in other words the supreme ruler the one who makes the rules of the game.) the dealer had sent someone with a message? the dealer barely did anything ,let alone send a letter, unless it was extremely important. so they all did as they were asked and put away there weapon's. The next second a dirty blonde hair, turquoise eyed girl appeared from the smoke wearing a dark blue jeans, a black spaghetti strapped shirt, and a black leather jacket. she then walked up to nightmare gottschalk.

"W-What?" he stuttered. the dirty blond pulled out a letter from her jacket and handed it to nightmare who hesitantly took it. he opened the letter quickly and his visible eye widened at the contents. "guys i'm going to read this so this is a warning don't be surprised."

**"i the dealer send the girl who sent this letter to live with you. she is a new role-holder i found. Her role is the little angel. she chooses the territory she wants to live in, but once she chooses she can not change it. i leave her to introduce herself. but be careful she can be a hand full.**

**from the dealer." **he finished everyone was gaping at the newcomer.

"well why don't you introduce yourself?" asked the Cheshire cat curiously.

"huh? oh, yeah. my name's Alice liddell. nice to meet you!" said Alice.

"Wait the fuck up!" said black scowling "you mean to tell me this bitch is a new role-holder and that's all the dealer said?"

"u-um well. he only said one more thing."

"well what the fuck is it?"

"**p.s. don't let her near alcohol."**

"the fuck? that's all he said?"

"yup."


	2. Getting Drunk

**me: sorry for not updating in so long. *bows head***

**Alice: i'm sure this will make up for it. *winks***

**Ace: hahaha. yeah this one is going to be good. probably. i think it's cool!**

**Alice: It's cool for you ,but embarrassing for me! *blushes as red as joker's hair***

**Ace: hahaha. Alice was thinking something dirty wasn't she? hahaha. Alice is a pervert!**

**Alice: am not! and of course i would think something dirty after all some of this is rated m!**

**Ace: oh! you're right there is some rated m in this paragraph. warning from now on there will be some rated m! so not for kiddies! graphic sex scenes!**

**Me: thank you for the warning Ace!**

**Alice: yes good boy Ace! nokuninoalicelover22 does not own joker/clover/heart no kuni no Alice!**

Everyone was silent for a moment until nightmare decided it was time to say something. "Alice it says here you have to choose a territory to live in whi-"

"Heart castle. If that is fine your majesty." She quickly added the last part after seeing Vivaldi's rage in her eyes for not consulting her on if she can stay there.

"It is fine with us."

"Oh! By the way I may be staying at heart castle as a role-holder but I am a free role-holder. Which means i don't have to listen to anyone unless i want to."

"Oh-ho. We understand."

"By the way you probably won't see me much. I am rather adventurous ,and like to explore things ,and visit places."

"We see. Anything else?"

"Hmm. Nope. That seems about it." Alice said then glanced at Ace.

"We see."

"Okay, now that that's settled I am-" nightmare said but was cut off by Alice.

"I know who everyone is. The dealer told me about you ,so we didn't have to go through things like this."

"Okay. Anymore questions for Alice?" Boris raised his hand. "Yes, Boris?"

"Every role-holder has specific indications of their role. Where are yours?" He asked "I Don't exactly see a halo over your head."

"Oh! Good question." She started taking off her jacket when it was off out pooped pure white wings. Each wing was the size of her body. "These are my indications."

"They're beautiful. Can we ride them?"

"Aww. No fair we wanna ride big sister's wings to!" The red eyed twin , Dum, shouted.

"Yeah , no fair!" The blue eyed twin , Dee, shouted.

"Sorry everyone. I can only use my wings for emergencies. And I can't even lift my own weight let alone yours."

"AW!" all three of them cried

"HAHAHA. So they can't ride unless they have a death wish?" Ace asked "HAHAHA. Do it you three it'll save Julius the trouble of fixing your clocks later!" The three boys started yelling at the knight about how _**he**_ should try it out. Meanwhile Alice's eye's never left Ace. "HAHAHA. But it wouldn't be fun if i- you okay Alice?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, i'm okay just tired." She said coming out of her daze.

"HAHAHA. Is that all? Then let's head back to the castle!" He said grabbing Alice's wrist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SEVERAL MONTHS LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a good few months since Alice joined the role-holders. As she said she was almost never at the castle and was **definitely** curious! She explored everywhere she was allowed to go never stopping even when her life was in danger. But her favorite thing to do in wonderland was getting lost with Ace. She always had a new adventure with him. She was never bored with him around.

"So Alice..." Ace said. "What do you wanna do next?"

"Hmm. Don't know." she responded. It was night and she had nothing to do with the knight of hearts and they where to awake to sleep.

"How about we drink!"

"Huh?"

"I said let's drink!" Ace repeated. "The letter said you couldn't drink remember? So i guess you like to drink and haven't had it in a long time."

"Okay! Let's do it!"


	3. surprise!

**ACE'S P.O.V.**

**FIFTEEN DRINKS LATER...**

"AH! Drinking is life! Don't you think so Ace?" Alice asked laying beside me.

"YAY! What would this world be without sake?" I replied.

"That's exactly right big brother!" I blinked.

"Big brother?"

"Yup! Big brother! You and I are related by blood!"

"HUH?" I cried not believing what I just heard. _'Big brother? That can't be possible! I don't remember ever having a family let alone a sister!'_

"You and me are siblings! You probably don't remember me but I remember you! I remember how you youst to call me little Ali!"

"If you are my sibling then why don't I remember you and why didn't you say something sooner?"

She looked at me with pain in her eyes and tears started welling up in her eyes. "You don't remember me because it's been such a long time since we saw each other we were separated when you were ten and I was five. I didn't say anything sooner because I didn't think you would believe me."

I looked at her in disbelief. The memories came flooding into me like someone was passing me something.

"I missed you big brother!" She said and hugged me.

"Too late." I muttered.

"HUH?" She said looking in my eyes.

"Too late for brother and sister feelings! Alice ,I love you!" I said pushing her to the ground with me on top of her ,my legs separated by her waist ,and her hands pinned above her head with one of my hands while the other was on the inner of her knee.

"Bro-" I cut her off by smashing my lips against her. She was startled for a moment but started relaxing into the kiss. When she was calm enough I nibbled her bottom lip asking for entrance. It took her a moment but nervously opened her mouth a little. When her mouth was open wide enough I stuck my tongue into her mouth. Our tongue's were fighting for dominance. I yanked on a piece of her hair causing her to open her mouth wider and arch her back. I sucked and nibbled on her tongue causing her to moan. When we released from the kiss I purposely drew a tail of saliva between us. Her face was red , her lips were swollen , and she was panting for breath. "Bro-" I cut her off again.

"Ace. Call me Ace , because from now on we're no longer siblings Ali!" I said. She was mine now now. She was no longer my sibling so I didn't want her calling me 'brother' anymore.

"B-Ace. Th-that was my first kiss!"

"Really? That makes me happy to know that I got your first one. I wanna take your first everything." The hand I had on her inner knee slided upward and grapes her ass causing her to gap in surprise while she was distracted I pulled up her black spaghetti strapped shirt , she already pulled her jacket off because it was too hot, revealing her black bra. I teased her a little bit by fingering around her bra earning soft moans from her.

"A-Ace...p-please..don't tease me." She wined obviously getting aggravated.

"Say the magic words and i'll stop teasing."

"W-what words?" As a reward I pushed a finger under her bra circling her right nipple.

"Say 'please fuck me.'"

"P-Please f-fuck me!" When she was done I used my free hand to push up her bra. What I saw made a constriction in my pants. Her hard rosy pink buds open to the air. I stared for a second before taking the left nipple into my mouth and pinching the other one with my thumb and forefinger. "A-AH! A-Ace!"

I chuckled. She was just so cute and innocent. Well not for long. I slowly slid the hand I had on her chest down her stomach making sure she didn't notice.

"Hey Alice?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"A-Ah! Of course I am! Why whouldn-Ah!" She cried out in pleasure. Slowly I stuck my forefinger in her womanhood knuckle deep. I pushed my finger in and out of her until she got used to the rhythm ,then I went a little faster. "A-Ah! A-Ace!" She cried out as I stuck my middle finger in her. I watched her struggle underneath me crying in pain and pleasure. I took out my fingers smirking down at Alice as she wronged in the loss of my fingers inside of her. I brought my wet finger to my mouth and licked them. I 'hmmed' at the taste it was sweet yet a little bit spicy. I put my head in between her legs.

"A-Ace?" I gave a long lick to her womanhood which in turn caused her to moan even louder. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I unlocked my belt and pulled down my pants.

"Alice I want to come inside of you. Can I?" I was going to go inside whether she said yes or not but it would be nice if she accepted.

"Y-Yes! Please Ace!" And with that I thrust inside her enjoying how she squirmed beneath me in pleasure and pain. I went a little deeper and brushed up against the barrier protecting her virginity.

"You realize this is going to hurt right? Do you still want to do this?" Dear god I hope she says yes.

"Y-Yes!" I pulled back out till only the head was in and slammed back in. Blood dropped down her thigh proving that she , indeed, was a virgin.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah." I collapsed down beside her.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ace. I love you even if you are my blood related brother you know that?"

"Yeah! Because I love you even if you are my blood related sister Ali! You're the only one I'll ever love got it?"

"Yeah! Got it! And the same back to you Acey!"

"Acey?"

"Yeah the nickname I called you when we where younger!"

"That reminds me Alice! How did we get separated? I can remember everything but that."

"We got separated because of our roles. We were chosen for our roles so we had to get separated to finish our training for our roles. Whenever we were around each other we were always distracted by the other. The people who trained us noticed this so they separated us so we could train. Also because my role allows me to choose my territory they didn't want me moving to heart castle just because you were there."

"Now I see well there's no point in living in the past now is there? Where together now aren't we and that's all that matters."

"Yeah! Night Acey!"

"Night Ali!"


	4. Sweets

**ALICE'S P.O.V.**

I really love Ace. I love big brother. I know it sounds wrong but it feels so right. But I feel like doing _that_ isn't enough to express that love. '_AH! That's the perfect plan!' _I thought. _'Big brother ace will love this.' _ She began working out the details of her plan in her head when she was done she set off to get ready.

**ACE'S P.O.V.**

"I'm bored." It had been a long afternoon period and I was lost. "I wonder where Alice is." It had been a week since the day we made love and I haven't seen her since. "What's up with her? Oh." He found himself in front of heart castle _'oh well since I'm here might as well rest.' _ He thought _'But first a snack I'm hungry.' _ So he made his way to the kitchen.

**NOBODY'S P.O.V.**

Alice was seeing her plan in motion when ace suddenly barged in "Hey maids I'm- whoa!" What he saw in front of him was enough to make him blush. Their before him was Alice wearing a heart castle maid outfit blushing enormously.

"H-Hey Ace!" She stuttered.

"Whoa." Was all Ace could say. He shook his head "Watcha doin Alice?"

"W-Well."

"'Well' What?" He asked confusion in his eyes.

"Well I said that I love you yet I don't feel like doing the things we've did proves my love enough so I decided to make your favorite pastry from when we were little." She managed to squeeze out. Suddenly she heard loud laughing. She turned to see Ace had his head back howling in laughter. "W-What's so funny?"

"You!"

"Huh?"

"You-You really don't have to do anything like this to express your love all you have to do is stay by my side and for me that's proof enough." Alice boy trashed a deeper shade of maroon.

"Y-Yeah."

"**BEEP!"**

"AH! My cookies!"

** me: Me and my co-writer decided it would be best if we did a fluff after the last chapter. Please review and give suggestions.**


	5. Re-Write

Dear readers,

I am going to rewrite this story. It is suckish. It needs corrections. It needs better descriptions. It needs better language. It needs better plots. It needs longer chapters. I could go on and on with what it needs, but I won't. I will be rewriting this story, so sorry to those who reviewed and wanted me to update.

Love, Meadow Melody.


End file.
